mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley and Red
Ashley and Red are characters in the WarioWare. They made their first appearance in WarioWare: Touched!. Profile Physical description .]] Ashley is a young human that wears a red robe that has the orange outline. Ashley wears an orange scarf, including an orange crown. She has long black hair with two long pigtails. Red is a small imp with blue eyes. Appearances WarioWare series WarioWare: Touched! Ashley and Red makes their first appearance. Their level is called "Total Drag", her level requires dragging objects. Ashley’s Song was played in the whole microgame gameplay except the Boss Stage. Her story begins, Ashley is mixing ingredients into the cauldron; but she failed to make it. Besides, Orbulon's spaceship fell to the ground. Ashley and Red walked outside and Orbulon ran. They bumped each other, Ashley becomes furious and Orbulon runs from her. Red asked her, she mentions that the "alien" is the missing ingredient. Red promises to chase after Orbulon. Orbulon was confused with Red running after him. After the gameplay, Red became tired and Orbulon ran away freely. Red apologised to Ashley that he could not run after him; Ashley forgives him but she decides to use him as an ingredient. In Club Sugar, Ashley stands idle while Red dances. [[WarioWare: Smooth Moves|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves]] Ashley and Red's level can be unlocked after completing Jimmy T.'s level along with Dribble and Spitz and Penny. Her level is called "The Loquacious Spell Book". Their introduction starts as they are brewing the stew. They look upon the screen where their names are shown. Ashley flies on the broom and sits on the crescent moon and Red transforms back lies against the moon tired. Ashley and Red, who is snoring is inside their bedroom. Their story starts when they look through a book and Ashley attempts a spell and unsuccessfully summons a flower. Chatty Mr. Spell Book comes along and helps Ashley. In her stage, it introduces "The Thumb Wrestler", "The Discard" and "The Big Cheese". Before the microgame, Chatty Mr. Spell Book opens his mouth to show the form of the Form Baton and he opens the book which shows the microgame number. If the player wins, Chatty Mr. Spell Book dances. If the player loses, he is frustrated and the candle blows out. When the player is told to go faster, he spits out the word. During the boss stage, he spits out the two words on the shape of a bat. If the player loses, he spits out the words, "Game Over". After the gameplay, he tells her that she is all set and Ashley attempts the second spell. She summoned a Monster Flower that grew until it overtakes her mansion. Red was frightened and Ashley smiles at her success. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Mona, Jimmy T., Ashley and Red, Orbulon and 9-Volt left WarioWare Inc. for unknown reasons. Ashley and Red starred in a film called Magical Witch Ashley. The duo looks upon the sky and the game starts. If the player wins, the colors brighten, shooting stars appear, Red dances and Ashley smiles at the screen. If the player loses, the colors invert, she looks at the screen wearing the mask that scares Red and her hair turns white. After the Boss Stage, Ashley takes off a few masks and looks disappointed at the first place. The more masks she takes off, she smiles. Game & Wario In their story, Ashley reads a book and finds a page with the place she likes. Ashley calls Red for his help. He transforms into a broom and Ashley starts casting a spell. However, a gust of wind blew the page while she was performing. ''WarioWare Gold Ashley appears in the opening cutscene when Wario calls her on the phone but she hung up. She is using Red who has already formed a scepter. Their level involves twisting with its theme "Fantasy". She appears in the minigame Pumpkin Panic, and her song is remixed in the music. The player controls Ashley who defeats the enemies to protect the patch. In the story, Red was amazed when Ashley summoned a demon, named Gahrumble. She does not understand what it was saying, so Red translates to her: it was hungry and he has not eaten for days. Red tells Ashley that Hum Gree is famous in the demon realms, he keeps eating but it is never enough, "something inside him wants more". Ashley decides to help, but Red was afraid to come, but she stated that he was her "ride". Red was surprised when Gahrumble spoke "MEATBALLS SUB!". In her stage, the skulls have the role as four lives. Before the microgame gameplay starts, she teleports to the demon realms. Before the microgame, monsters come close and she casts a spell. If the player wins, the spell works, the monsters disappear and the sky is fully pink. If the player loses, the spell does not work, the sky turns blue, the monsters leave which leaves Ashley disappointed. If the player loses all lives, Red transforms back into himself and both of them fall off the screen. While the player is told to move faster, Ashley holds her stick while they are moving fast. During the boss stage, Ashley's hair turns white, Hum Gree's silhouette reveals before the boss microgame and Ashley casts a spell. After beating the boss stage, Hum Gree becomes harmless which it also holds a donut and Ashley leaves the place. After her success defeating Hum Gree, Red mentions he is "craving a big ol' hug" and decides to eat speaking of "cravings". After completing her level, she mentions that she thought it would take longer. Dr. Crygor's level is after Ashley and Red's level. In the '''Potluck Gang', Red brought fresh oysters, making 9-Volt shake with nervousness. When Ashley brought a "mandrake root", Red freaks out saying that the cry can kill them. Spitz pranks behind Red's back; that he screamed and fainted. After the gameplay, Ashley questions Dribble for saying "next time" to bring Wario. Red speaks out that it sounds like Ashley is in which she blushes. At the end of the story, they were one of the crowd that they persuaded Wario to split the money. Ashley and Red slipped the suitcase off Wario, and Ashley snarked. The gang along with them split the money equally and ignored Wario. Other appearances Super Mario Maker In Super Mario Maker, Ashley appears as an unlockable costume for the Mystery Mushroom. She rides on a broom when swimming or climbing. The broom may be Red. Her victory theme is the victory theme in Game & Wario. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U She appears as an assist trophy in both games. Ashley mainly uses her spells that cause different status ailments in this game (similar to Luigi's Negative Zone). Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ashley appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a support spirit. In the World of Light, the spirit can be obtained in the Light Realm nearby Lucas. In Ultimate, she is a two slot Support Spirit that helps the opponent's FS meter charge faster. Like most spirit battles, it reflects the spirit with the opponents and conditions. The player must fight a Mii Swordfighter with the Ashley Outfit and tiny red Ridley (referencing Red). Trivia *'Magical Witch Ashley' is an extended title used for Ashley in WarioWare: D.I.Y.. Gallery Ashley Smooth.png|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' References }} de:Ashley es:Ashley it:Ashley fr:Ashley pt-br:Ashley Category:Duos Category:WarioWare: Touched Characters Category:WarioWare: Smooth Moves Characters Category:WarioWare: D.I.Y. Characters Category:Game & Wario Characters Category:WarioWare Gold Characters Category:Humans Category:WarioWare characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters